Bound on Earthland
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: Regrets…. This is what bounds our souls to Earthland. But if you want to be freed, find a girl with golden hair. She will break the bonds and send you to the other world... This is a rumour among the dead. However, if a soul is bound from pure hatred, evil and revenge… will the same conditions apply?


**Heyyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in aaaages! My laptop got corrupted and I had to get it fixed... but everything got deleted... otherwise all the stories would have been updated twice! :( **

**Anyways, this is a new story I wrote whilst waiting for my laptop to be fixed. **

**I'll try and update everything else but I have started university now and I got a lot of coursework but I'll try my best to update. The first semester was crazy! So much happened! **

**Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone and thank you for the support! :) Love you all!**

In a far away place called Earthland, there is a city called Magnolia. The city is full of life and laughter. Small stores were seen everywhere, selling things from fruit to little trinkets. People, from young to old, were strolling along different paths to get to their destination. But that is not the only thing here...

As well as humans, the city, like many others, is full of the unknown. Things human eyes cannot see... Things they shouldn't see. Things like God's and the messenger of death. But most of all… The souls of the dead… They are all unable to pass on to the other world. Many are full of regrets and sorrow, but others are only pure evil.

They stay bound to this world, hoping to be freed and reborn. Well… that is the case for most. Souls full of evil are bound by their hatred or twisted minds. They are the ghost's that people fear and hear about it old tales.

The souls of the dead become invisible without a body. Meaning they cannot be seen and wonder the streets causing unknown phenomena. Some strong souls can even live among humans by taking over another's body: making the original soul lay dormant within the body until it leaves. But it most cases, this doesn't happen. So we just wait until the original soul weakens and fades away: forcing the intrusive soul out, leaving a lifeless body.

But to humans, the person's death would seem like a natural phenomenon. Well… that's the excuse they use. As they cannot explain, what they cannot see…

But this is different for one girl. She isn't normal. She has a gift that can also be a curse that has caused the people around her sorrow and fear. An outcast to society...

"Leave me alone."

...

"I get it but I need to-"

...

"I'll be late! It's my first day here. Stop being so dramatic!"

...

"Fine. But let me go in peace."

...

"I know but it can't be helped."

...

"Thank you! I'll see you later"

...

"I'll leave Plue with you then."

...

"Good. Bye!"

The girl, face etched in irritation, stood before giant gates that read Magnolia High and gulped before walking to the building beyond it. Students scurried around, heading to their classrooms. The girl followed the signs leading to the office, keeping her head down and shoulders slumped: Making herself seem as small as possible. The room came into view and she walked in, approaching a bespectacled woman with graying hair.

"Yes?"

"Umm... I'm Lucy Heartfilia a-"

"The transfer student. Wait a moment." The woman looked through a pile of cluttered papers before taking a few sheets out and handing them to her. "You're in class 2A. Follow the map and you'll get there."

Lucy nodded her head and offered a nervous smile before leaving.

She looked at the map and timetable in her hands. She then looked up, noticing the almost empty hallway. She quickly walked down the corridor keeping her head low: facing the ground. She reached a set of stairs and climbed them until she reached the next floor. She then turned to her right and carried on walking down the new corridor.

She bit her lip as she almost sprinted to her classroom., her eyebrows furrowing then relaxing every few minutes. She stood before the door raising her hand to knock a few times.

"Come in!"

Lucy slowly opened the door and walked inside. She nervously walked to the male standing in the front of the class. The male quirked an eyebrow at her: as she held a sheet of paper towards him. His eyes scanned the sheet as they lit up with recognition. He gave the paper back and turned to the class.

"Well class, settle down, this is the transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

Lucy nervously lifted her head up as whispers were passed through the room. Something in the corner caught her eye and she paled a little. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Pleased to meet you all." She bowed her before turning to the teacher and biting her lip again: her hands bunching up the edges of her jumper.

"Everyone, make her feel welcome!"

He scanned the room before his eyes lightened.

"Please take a seat by the window at the back." Lucy nodded her head, clutching onto her bag and sat in the assigned seat. She signed: placing her bag on the floor, the boy beside her then tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention but making her jump at the same time.

"Hi! I'm Nathan! Nice to meet ya!" He held out his hand. Lucy laughed nervously, avoiding any contact.

"Umm… H-hi?" Her eyes slowly made contact with the boy's but she quickly avoided them again. The boy frowned, then turned away from her. The teacher called for silence as the first lesson began. Lucy released the breath she was holding and turned her head to look outside.

The wind blew: rustling the leaves on the trees. Suddenly a blast of pink entered her view. She edged close to the window as cherry blossom petals filled the sky. Lucy gasped as her eyes scanned for the tree with pink petals among the green. Looking down, her eyes widened as she caught sight of a boy and girl lying under the cherry blossom tree. The boy had pink hair that was flying wildly, blending in with the petals. The boy's eyes were closed with a serene expression on his face. The girl, whom was looking at the boy, had white hair that glistened like the snow. She reached out her hand and brushed a few strands of his hair out of his eyes. A smile reached her lips as the boy seemed to snuggle closer to her. _She's pretty. _Lucy thought.

She then frowned as she looked at the two. _Maybe they're skipping lessons… That's not very good. Ah! Bad Lucy! You shouldn't judge people. They may have just not heard the bell!_ The girl then lifted her head, locking gazes with the blonde. They stared at each other for moment before Lucy turned her head away, forcing her attention onto the lesson as her heart beat wildly. _What pretty blue eyes… but she couldn't be… _

Left in her thoughts, her first lesson passed by quickly.

**...**

Four lessons have now passed and it was time for lunch. Lucy took her bag and slowly walked outside. As she passed different groups of people, whispers and stares were directed her way.

"The new girl is weird."

"I know! I asked a friend that's in her class and she said she talks to herself."

"What a freak! Maybe we can just play with her a bit."

"She's hot but too much of a weirdo."

"Did you hear about what happened in her old school?"

"No."

"Well she-"

Lucy scurried outside into a secluded area, blocking out their voices. She looked around before sitting under a tree and looking up to the sky.

"So what do you want?"

...

"I see... So I just need to get it right?"

...

"Hmm… Nika isn't going to be Happy…"

…

"It's fine!"

…

To other people it may look like she's talking to herself but if we take a look at things through her eyes, you'll see just how wrong they are...

"Okay, I'll do it after school."

"Thank you so much, I'll take you there!"

Lucy nodded her head, "Would it be okay though?"

The see-through girl ran a hand through her bloodied black hair, "Just say you're my friend and it was my last wish or something."

"Okay, I guess I can do that."

The girl smiled and vanished, leaving Lucy alone.

"There sure are a lot of you here... how troubling" Lucy sighed and took out her lunch and nibbled through it until the bell rang.

**...**

Lucy clutched her bag tightly as she followed the girl. A scowl was on her face: thinking about how she had to explain everything to Nika. The reaction wasn't well received. Soon, they reached a small apartment complex.

"He lives in room 7."

Lucy nodded her head as she made her way inside. She reached a door with a 7 on the side and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened, revealing a boy with short, dark brunette hair.

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?"

"Um... Are you Liam?"

The boy nodded his head, "And you are?"

"L-Lucy, I'm here to give you this." She took out a letter and gave it to him. "Mia wanted to give it to before... Um... She really wanted you to read it."

Liam's eyes widened. He opened the envelope and scanned the contents. A few stray tears fell from his eyes,

"Thank you. I loved her too." A sad smile was present on his face. Lucy turned her head to the side before turning back to Liam.

"Mia wants you to live her half of life too and to be happy."

"I will."

Lucy left the apartment with the crying ghost trailing behind.

"Thank you! I feel so happy now."

A few tears trailed down Lucy's face as Mia smiled. The blood and cuts all vanished. She almost looked like a healthy human. Mia started to glow as her body raised into the air.

"May you find happiness in your next life." Mia then turned to dust, sparkling into the sky.

Lucy wiped her tears and turned around, heading towards her home.

**... **The next day

Visible bags were present under Lucy's eyes and she dragged her feet past the school gate. She had many visitors in the middle of the night. It was restless, to say the least. Lucy groaned at the memory of the chatting ghosts. They just wouldn't leave her alone.

"I already said sorry."

"You promised!" The ghost-girl pouted.

"I know Nika, but she seemed so sad, I'll get it for you today!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's only a drink. And Plue will stay with you again, in the meantime."

"It's not just any drink! Its amazing milky goodness! And your guardian is so boring..."

"Okay, okay. And deal with it. I have to go."

"Fine! You promised okay! Bye!"

Lucy followed the same path as the previous day, but this time she stopped in the middle of an empty corridor. A figure then appeared before her, making her jump a little.

"As I thought, you can see me."

"I can." She clutched onto her bag tightly as she scanned the girl before her.

"Hmm... Well I'll, see you again soon!" The girl waved her hand then vanished.

Lucy frowned. She then shook her head before continuing her journey to the classroom.

**…**

"… Now go to page 36 in your exercise books and answer the questions from 1 to 45." The class groaned and opened their books to the assigned page.

**...**

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. Lucy stretched her arms and sighed, looking around the room. People chatted to each other; some joining tables to feast on their lunch. Others were grouping together, going to the cafeteria. She had been isolated, it seems. She leaned her head against her desk: head, facing the window. She heard a few giggles and decided to tune in to the conversation of her classmates.

"Did you see her in second period?"

"No! What was she doing?"

"She was whispering and muttering to herself."

"Oh! And that was when she suddenly fell out of her chair, right?"

"Yeah."

"She should get checked. Maybe she needs to go to the loony house." The girls laughed as Lucy sighed.

"Oh and did you see when-"

_Note to self… don't be nosy. You'll regret it._ Lucy sighed again. There was a lot of gossip about her going around. It's not like she could help it though.

During second period a few ghosts had suddenly appeared before her. No matter how many times she sees them, they still scare her a little.

Lucy grabbed her bag, stood up, and then left: going to her spot under the tree.

Lucy nibbled on her lunch as she conversed with a ghost that sat in the tree.

"School sucks."

_"__I know… that's why I'm dead."_

"Such a pleasant way, you phrased it."

_"__Haha, I technically died from the cold. But I was chased by people so… not much I could do."_

"Well you shouldn't have climbed the tree, if you couldn't get down. Why didn't you call for help?"

_"__Not many people travelled here at that time."_

"Oh…"

The ghost boy smiled reassuringly at Lucy, _"Lunch will be over soon."_

"I know. I don't really want to go back…"

_"__If you said that to me while I were alive…"_

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows before glaring at the boy, "Pervert." The boy laughed, "You're like… a hundred!"

_"__Technically a hundred and twenty one but physically… I'm seventeen forever!" _He then wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lucy scowled, "Why are you even still here? Do you have a regret?"

_"__Not particularly. Well nothing you can really help with." _Lucy frowned, _"I suppose I just want to watch over other teens. To make sure they aren't as stupid as me." _

"Oh… okay." The bell then rang throughout the school.

The boy chuckled, _"You have to go."_ Lucy nodded her head, offering a small smile and wave. _"Bye!"_

"Bye."

Lucy entered the school building, taking the same route as the day before; she went up the stairs towards her classroom. As she took a few steps away down the eerily empty hallway: she froze. Standing still as the temperature seemed to drop, she looked around. _Strange, why is it empty? People should still be going to class._ She took a few more steps forward but she froze again: her head suddenly snapping up: releasing a sigh of relief,

"Hey are you-" Lucy started, thinking it was the girl from before. She stiffened as a black fog started to appear from around the corner of the corridor. It got closer towards her, swirling and increasing in size until the whole hallway was enveloped in darkness. "P-Plue-" _Plue! Oh no… Nika has him…_

A figure appeared in the darkness. It somehow stood out, like a shadow even darker than everything else. It started to creep towards her as she clutched into her bag, visibly shaking. Tears started to sting her eyes, which hadn't left the figure. It crept closer and closer. She felt surrounded as she felt a presence approaching her from behind as well. _How many are there?_ She thought as she tensed even more.

Her breathing started to become labored, as panic rose throughout her body, almost engulfing her in fear. The figure moved closer, as did the presence behind her. That is… until she felt something touching her back… It was closer than she thought…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**How is it? Do you like it?**

**I was in a big supernatural kinda mood whilst writing this! :) **

**Please leave a Review! :) **


End file.
